Night World
by hobo-corn
Summary: this is a school project... tell me what u think...thx . Haruhi is an Assassin of Ouran High. One day there's a traitor, and Haruhi is ordered to kill a friend of hers as punishment, what is she going to do? Is she going to become a traitor herself or..


**I'd written this story for a school project, tell me what you think.**

**I can't write the story the way I wanted to, so the story didn't go the way I wanted it to.**

**The number of letters are limited by my teacher, so the story is very short.**

**Tell me what you think of it...thx!  
**

* * *

In my world, it's full of evilness, and secrets. We were not to trust anyone if we don't know that they'll be truly loyal, and faithful to us. The only people I trusted were my dad, dead mom, and the seven friends from school, Tamaki Suou, Takashi Mori, Mitsukuni Hunny, Kyoya Ootori, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin brothers. We were all assassins, class A, the best in school. My friends and I were members of a special host club. We serve girls tea and snacks and entertain them. It was established by Tamaki, saying that we can relax others and ourselves by doing so. What the guests don't know is that I'm actually a girl dressed as a guy. I first met them when I came into the music room, where the host club was held, hoping that I could study there since the seven libraries at school are full. I've always wondered why students even bother to go there when they were just going to socialize.

"Hey, Haruhi, are you listening?" A voice drifted into my ears, making me aware of my surroundings again. I blinked and looked behind me and stared into a pair of navy-blue eyes, Tamaki's eyes.

"Oh, sorry, daydreaming, what were you saying again?" I apologized, turned and started making coffee again.

"I said, have you decided to reveal your secret yet?" Tamaki growled impatiently.

"What? Oh, the "I'm a girl" secret? I told you, it's not a secret. I don't care if anyone knows, it's you who's making such a big fuss over it." I complained. This is the thousands time I've heard this, it sure is getting on my nerves. "And if you ask that again I'm definitely putting a knife in your throat. You're the one who dragged me into this mess, for that stupid vase I broke."

"Oh~ I'm so scared, I better sleep with a knife under my pillow. Those people sure are stupid; you aren't even trying to hide your looks! Well, this is not why I come to talk to you, have you heard the rumors?"

"Rumors that the organization's having some troubles? I've heard of it, but it's not normal. Usually the organization would let us class A know about it, but this time they didn't say a thing! I'm worried."

Tamaki paused, than asked, "Haruhi, if one of your friends betrayed you and you are ordered to kill him, are you going to do it?"

Haruhi felt an uneasiness, "Why did you ask that? Is anything wrong? What's going on?"

"It's nothing, just came in mind and feel like saying it. Never mind that, let's go back to our dear customers, the coffee's getting cold." Tamaki waved the question away. Not aware that it'd left a stain of worry in me.

Walking as quietly as a kitten up the curved, golden staircase. I though over what happened these days, something is definitely wrong. I stopped as I got to a door that says "Principal" in golden letters.

"Come in, Haruhi, I've been waiting." A low, male voice came before Haruhi even knocked.

I opened the door and walked in, "What's going on Boss? There're rumors." I sat in front of the principal and stared at him warily. The principal's an ex- assassin, even though he looks old with those wrinkles on his face, but he can always make people feel small in front of him. "You didn't inform any of the class A what's going on? This isn't normal!"

"I know you know something's wrong, that's why I've been waiting for you, I knew you were coming. I'll tell you what happened, but you can't tell anyone else of this, I told the higher ranks that we can count on you." A cold breeze and a black cloud roam over me suddenly. "Two top secret files had been stolen, one three months ago and the other just two days ago. One of them is passed to France already; the other one is not yet determined.

"If that person can steal from you two times, that means-." My eyes widened, "you can't possibly believe that-"

"Not a believe, it's true. There's a traitor among the organization, and the only people that can possibly steal from us are class A students."

"But I'm also a class A student, aren't I a suspect?"

"You were, but we just found out who the real traitor is, and I want you to kill him, this'll be your next mission." He smirked suddenly, "We believe that this is the best punishment for him, killed by his most trusted friend-"

"Most trusted friend? You mean…" I barely chocked out the words.

"Yup, the traitor's the one and only, king of the host club, Tamaki Suou himself. I'm really disappointed that one of our best students' a traitor. I don't care if you don't like this job, Haruhi. If you don't complete this mission, you will be considered a traitor yourself. I want you to kill him before he gave the papers out. I'll have someone watch you, so don't try any tricks, Haruhi." The Boss said his green eyes glistened.

I flipped down the roof of Tamaki's small, colorful house that he usually went to relax. I can hear the man hiding in the bush near me, even though he tried really hard not to be noticed. I walked onto the porch, and when I was about to go in, "Come in Haruhi" Tamaki's voice drifted out.

I frowned; I was a pro at walking as quiet as a kitten, but how come these days already two people can hear me from inside? "How do you know I'm here?" I asked when I walked into the house.

"I knew you were coming. I know everything the Boss's doing." Tamaki answered lazily. "And I know why you're here, I just want you to know that it's ok for you to kill me. I already have my revenge."

"Why did you betray the organization? You know how important loyalty is to us!"

"Boss didn't tell you? Why I decided to go against him? I can't give HIM my loyalty!" Tamaki raised a brow, "well, you remember my mom?"

"I know she died during a mission when you were young, and what she looks like, that's all. But what does it have to do with-" I said impatiently.

"She's killed, by Boss." Tamaki said, his eyes not the normal navy-blue anymore. It has darkened. He paused for a second and asked, "So is your mom, they made it look like it's nothing but I found out the truth. Our moms found out something's about our dear Boss that he doesn't want them to know, so he killed them." Tamaki gritted his teeth. "I found out why he killed them and I sent the papers to France as my revenge. "He laughed.

I froze, "My mom too? It can't be." My world shattered to pieces.

"Believe it or not, but you know that I will rather die than betray you." Tamaki sat up from the chair he was sitting in. "You know that I've been trying to find my mom's killer ever since she was dead! Haruhi, I have my revenge already, so it's ok for you to kill me now, I won't blame you"

"I'm so sorry Tamaki." A drop of tear slidded down my cheek as I raised the gun in my hand. I pulled the trigger and I heard a gunshot, and a body thudded on the floor, but the dead man was not Tamaki, it's the man who following me.

"Wha-what?" Tamaki's eyes widen.

"Like I said, Tamaki, I'm sorry. I'm not about to let you get all the fun on revenging on Boss. And I can't betray you. I trust you and I believe what you said about my mom. I've suspecting as much about him, I know something was wrong but just don't know what. I saw his eyes. It was like a fox's, just thinking of it made me shudder, the coldness in it. You can't face him alone, he's too smart for you, you're going to need some help."

"But the tears and…"

"I'm not going to cry for you Tamaki, you're not that superior." Haruhi joked, "Let's leave, Boss'll find out any moment!"

Tamaki smiled and walked toward me, he put out a hand, and I took it. "Let's go, partner. Let go to Hawaii, it'll be fun!"

"Uhh…Tamaki, you do know that we're on the run right?" I said, but relieved that he's the normal Tamaki now.

* * *

**Yup...thats it...**

**please review! I would like to know what you think of it!**

**Pretty please x 10000000000000000 times!**

**I would appreciate it very much if you review! .**

**thx soooo much!  
**


End file.
